Repeat
by Redtavernlights
Summary: Ce qui aurait du se passer  final saison 6 . Ce qui aurait du mais qui n'est pas. Le monde est injuste.
1. Chapter 1

Il enfonça violemment ses clés dans la serrure de la porte de son appartement et entra enfin chez lui, quittant le couloir où l'on n'entendait que le calme de la nuit, juste entrecoupé par un soupir désespéré échappé de sa bouche quelque secondes auparavant. Ne prenant pas la peine de refermer derrière lui, donnant juste un puissant coup de coude afin que sa porte se referme, il se dirigea d'un pas boiteux, non-équilibré, vers sa salle-de-bain, plongée dans l'obscurité. La porte claqua dans le silence, maintenant effacé par la respiration de l'homme et ses gestes rapides, brutaux. Il avançait d'un pas qui s'aurait voulu vif mais dont l'avancée était perturbée. Son poing gauche était crispé, ses jointures quant à elles étaient blanches. Il s'aidait de sa main droite qui s'entrechoquait avec tous les meubles, objets, qu'il rencontrait sur son passage pour essayer de traverser la pièce, se griffant ça et là, faisant tomber quelques feuilles et quelques livres au passage. Mais il semblait ne rien ressentir de ces à-coups il était manifestement inconscient de cette douleur-là, même s'il semblait pourtant à la merci d'une autre. Ses appuis étaient révélateurs : sa jambe gauche compensait l'autre, qu'il tirait péniblement à sa suite. L'homme attint l'entrée de sa salle-de-bain et ne prit aucune autre peine que celle de se précipiter devant le miroir du meuble du lavabo, place centrale de la pièce, qui pouvait, peut-être, s'apercevoir de l'entrée du domicile. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, se contentant alors de l'éclairage faible mais manifestement suffisant des pièces précédentes. D'une volonté sourde, il braqua son regard sur son miroir, mais pas au niveau de ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient à la fois vides, presque témoins de l'inconscience de l'homme mais à la lumière de reflets opposés, ils étaient infiniment remplis d'un sentiment difficilement transcriptible. Ses yeux étaient d'une noirceur bleutée, et criaient au fou, tandis que la peur mais surtout la douleur se ressentaient à leur rencontre. On en détournait le regard. Ils étaient le témoin de trop d'événements auxquels l'homme voulait certainement mettre fin. Il était décidé. Soudainement, l'homme chancela et s'accrocha des deux mains au rebord du meuble. Il se haïssait. Se haïssait de s'être trahi. Il l'avait découpée. Comme un objet. Il s'était trahi. Corrompu. Et pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Pour celle qui venait juste de l'anéantir, de planter le couteau denté entre ses deux omoplates et qui regardait le sang couler. Est-ce que ça valait réellement la peine ? C'est elle qui lui avait alors remonté le couteau jusqu'à la gorge, le retournant pour faire jaillir le sang, un sourire curieux à la bouche, avec ses mots : « I don't love you ». C'est ainsi qu'il avait laissé tomber, lâchant un dernier soupir. Qu'il avait décidé de sa soirée. Qu'il avait abandonné.

Il ferma les yeux. Et un nombre infini de rides tracèrent leur chemin autour de ceux-ci. C'est alors qu'il eut un sentiment incompréhensible qui vola le temps de quelques secondes sur sa peau. Sa bouche s'étira presque imperceptiblement en un fin, mais réel sourire. Pas de ceux qui se transmettent, contagieux. Mais un de ceux qu'on ne souhaite jamais voir sur le visage des personnes qu'on aime. D'un geste brusque et manifestement non coordonné, il rouvrit les yeux, s'empara tant bien que mal du miroir qui le narguait en lui renvoyant en pleine face l'image pure, non édulcorée, de son propre reflet, et le décrocha du mur. Puis de la même force brutale, il l'envoya valser de l'autre côté le miroir s'écrasa contre le mur, dans un fracas qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer, et tomba, comme de la neige, se déversant sur le sol. Il n'y eu pas un seul moment où il regarda les débris, ni même l'étendue des dégâts. Des morceaux avaient, dans l'élan, dépassé l'entrée de la salle-de-bain d'autres étaient revenus vers lui, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçut. Il ne savait détacher son attention de la place qu'occupait le miroir, à peine quelque secondes plus tôt. Son visage s'était totalement modifié. À la place des tremblements nerveux de sa bouche, de ses joues, se trouvait maintenant une expression presque heureuse, en tout cas soulagée. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais c'était bien là la seule différence à ce niveau. S'il s'était légèrement redressé, s'il s'appuyait moins sur le meuble, juste d'une main à peine posée sur le lavabo, ses yeux, pourtant, n'avaient pas changé : sombres, vides. Il semblait ne se rendre compte de rien d'ailleurs, rien ne venait interrompre ses pensées, ni son état presque léthargique. Il fixait toujours l'endroit où était posé le miroir et où, maintenant, se trouvait deux boites, de forme cylindrique, deux tubes, en fait, oranges, marqués d'une étiquette blanche sur lesquelles se trouvaient des inscriptions diverses, placés précisément dans un trou creusé grossièrement dans le mur, à la hâte. Si tout son visage brillait d'excitation, il restait néanmoins ses deux prunelles qui faisaient tâche sur le tableau. Sa main droite qui s'était, durant l'impressionnant fracas résultant de l'explosion du miroir, directement posée sur le haut de sa cuisse droite, dans une position qui semblait acquise et connue depuis un long moment, se leva paradoxalement très lentement et se dirigea vers le mur, vers les flacons, dont il n'avait détaché le regard jusqu'à présent. Même de loin, de l'entrée, on ne pouvait ne pas apercevoir le tremblement qui agitait sa main droite dans un premier temps, suivit de son bras tout entier mais on pouvait aisément manquer le léger tressaillement qui se propageait à tout son corps, l'intensité augmentant proportionnellement selon que la distance entre ses doigts et les tubes oranges diminuait. Il n'entendait rien. Il ne voyait que ça. Droit devant lui. Après un effort intense, alors qu'on aurait dit qu'il attendait, qu'il semblait vouloir s'infliger une attente qui pourtant le mettait dans un état tel que celui-ci, il toucha enfin les deux objets et les attrapa.

Après, tout se passa très vite. Toujours sans un mot, il les ramena à lui, ses yeux ne les lâchant pas une seconde, puis il perdit l'équilibre. Il sembla suffoquer et s'écroula par terre, ne faisant aucun effort pour rester debout, ou du moins, adoucir sa chute. Il ne fit rien, sinon que fixer ses tubes oranges et s'affaler. S'était-il au moins rendu compte qu'il n'était plus debout ? Il poussa un soupir imprégné de douleur, à la suite duquel on se serait attendu à des sanglots, des cris, au moins un sentiment quelconque… mais il restait physiquement stoïque. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sans pareille. Ils frôlaient le noir d'un côté, mais de l'autre se révélaient autrement plus clairs et plus lumineux, qu'il en devenait difficile de les observer. Un sourire par contre éclatait son visage, un sourire du même acabit que le précédent, si pas pire. Il était absorbé dans la contemplation de ces objets, surtout un d'ailleurs, qui tenait tout entier dans sa main. L'autre, celui qui l'intéressait moins, roula par terre, rompant le silence qui volait. Mais il interrompit rapidement son état apathique, son état de torpeur et se précipita pour ouvrir le cylindre. Un capuchon vola quelques mètres plus loin, tandis qu'il vidait son contenu dans sa main, qui tremblait tout autant que sa jumelle. Quelques pilules tombèrent par terre, sans bruit. Presque religieusement, il prit un cachet blanc entre son pouce et son index et le soupesa, l'analysa, imprima avec force ses indications sur son doigt : il le découvrait. Ou le redécouvrait. Il en tremblait. Si l'on n'avait pas été assez proche, jamais on n'aurait pu voir de façon si distincte mais pourtant tellement fugace passer ainsi sur tout son visage et surtout ses yeux, ce sentiment de haine. Puissante, violente. Mais très vite, toute son expression repartit à cette espèce de mélange entre vide et émerveillement. Le cachet qu'il maltraitait fut bloqué dans son poing fermé. Il était là, prostré sur le carrelage, le regard fixé sur ses mains, ne voyant pas qu'une d'elle était peinte de rouge, rouge sang. Il ne voyait pas son sang teindre légèrement certaines de ses pilules dans sa main. Il ne voyait pas non plus les objets qu'il avait fait tomber tout à l'heure en se précipitant tant bien que mal vers son miroir. De là où il était, il ne pouvait rien voir de sa maison non plus, encore moins de sa rue. Il était dans son monde, et personne n'aurait pu l'en déloger.

Il tremblait encore plus fort que tout à l'heure c'est alors qu'il pose avec une délicatesse paradoxale le cachet emprisonné dans son poing directement à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il ferma instantanément les yeux et rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, laissant apparaitre les veines de son cou, qui battaient furieusement. Il dégustait le médicament, dessinant de sa langue son dessin, ses angles, sa silhouette. Il laissa pour la première fois échapper un long gémissement, empreint d'un sentiment insupportable. Sa main gauche tenait toujours les médicaments sur lesquels il avait refermé le poing, tandis que sa main droite avait atterri sur le sol, inerte.  
Il ne détecta même pas le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Il resta un long moment, prostré, à demi-couché sur le sol, les yeux fermés, dans un état qui flirtait avec l'apaisement. Après l'avoir avalé, ses lèvres s'étaient juste un peu entrouvertes, laissant un autre gémissement, soulagé cette fois, passer entre elles.

Mais très vite, ses yeux se plissèrent à nouveau. Un tremblement agita plus fortement son épaule, blessée seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Mais surtout sa cuisse droite. Comme si ce tressaillement était contagieux, il se propagea aux mains, qui suivirent la cadence. Son poing se crispa encore plus. Il rouvrit les yeux, fou de douleur, complètement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, complètement inerte et étranger au cri vif qu'avait poussé la femme en entrant dans la pièce, en voyant le carnage qui tapissait l'appartement. Encore moins intéressé par la silhouette qui se découpait sur le pas de la porte, un instant paralysée par ce qu'elle voyait. Lui, en tout cas, ne la voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas, ne voyait plus rien sinon des formes blanches vers lesquelles il aspirait. Il rouvrit la main et laissa glisser quelques comprimés dans sa bouche, d'un geste rapide, presque désespéré. Combien traversèrent la barrière de ses lèvres ? Peut-être deux, mais sans doute trois. Il ne sentait rien mis à part le goût fabuleux qu'avaient ces magnifiques pilules. En général, quand il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque ressentir leur goût, presque toucher les lettres inscrites sur leur corps. Là, il ne sentait plus que leur odeur, que leur goût, que leur forme et le fracas qu'elles produisaient en s'entrechoquant sur ses dents, dans une valse fascinante, suivi du glissement doux et délicat sur sa langue qui les caressait avec envie. Il les connaissait par cœur. Par contre, il ne sentait pas un corps près du sien, une chaleur près de lui, une main chaude se poser avec brutalité sur la sienne et essayer de la bloquer. Il n'entendait pas les paroles de la jeune femme près de son visage, il n'entendait que la rencontre de ses comprimés avec sa bouche. Il ne sentait que leur présence, leurs corps froids commencer à fondre contre sa langue il ne sentait pas du tout un souffle chaud sur ses joues, près de ses lèvres, ni deux doigts se poser sur sa carotide, qu'on voyait pourtant battre avec fureur auparavant mais qui faiblissait actuellement. Par contre, il sentit le contact de deux lèvres brûlantes d'angoisse sur ses lèvres glacées.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallucination, se dit-il. Il fallait qu'il continue. S'il sentait ses lèvres sur les siennes au bout de quelques pilules, qu'imaginerait-il avec un flacon entier ?

Elle le secoua, le toucha, lui parla. Rien n'y fit. Il en était complètement inconscient. Ses yeux étaient vides, n'abritaient aucune lueur. Son visage était crispé, comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

La douleur semblait poser une trace sur son visage à chaque tremblement qu'il subissait. Ceux-ci s'accentuaient. Elle reconnaissait bien là les signes de manque, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion auparavant de les voir, surtout sur lui. Mais pas à une telle amplitude. Là, son instinct maternel ressortait : elle voulait le protéger, le réconforter. Et le gifler. Comment osait-il lui faire subir ça, merde ! Elle voulait le frapper, le taper. Elle avait franchement peur. Il frissonna. Encore un autre signe. Elle, se ressaisit. Tout d'abord paralysée, elle devint agile et sûre d'elle, bien qu'elle tremblait presqu'autant que lui.

Leurs corps étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, mais elle constata qu'elle seule le remarquait. Elle l'avait aperçu avaler une goulée de médicaments juste avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne. Pas besoin de vérifier de quelle sorte de médicaments il s'agissait. Elle n'était plus étonnée.

Elle s'attendait depuis si longtemps à cette situation. Pas telle quelle, mais combien de fois n'avait-elle pas été angoissée lorsqu'il ne se présentait pas au travail ? Elle imaginait si bien le pire. Elle redoutait plus que tout que d'être obligée d'aller chez lui, dans son appartement, et le voir allongé par terre. Elle se disait qu'elle aurait préféré alors ne rien savoir. Quand on ne sait rien, on ne souffre pas, non ?

Cependant, elle était pragmatique, et minutieuse. Alors, elle avait maintes et maintes fois répété les différentes étapes médicales, juste au-cas où. C'était pour quand l'angoisse prenait le pas pendant ses nuits. Ca la calmait et l'endormait. Pratique.

Elle emprisonna sa main à lui, remplie de Vicodine, dans la sienne. Celle-ci était bien plus petite, oui, mais au moins alerte. L'autre gisait. Elle parla, cria, soupira, chuchota. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là… Pourquoi elle était là, ce n'était pas son rôle. Elle aurait voulu un tout autre chemin.  
Mais elle n'a jamais pu le prendre, finalement, elle revenait toujours sur ses pas, pour revenir près de lui. Elle avait foutu sa vie en l'air. IL avait foutu sa vie en l'air. Ce qu'elle était bête. Il était en plein trip. Elle mit ses doigts sur ses tempes pour se calmer.

Une idée lui fit soudainement peur, elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche de bouteilles d'alcool vides, mais elle ne vit rien. Pour une fois qu'il se contentait de pilules… Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, regarda à nouveau l'homme en face d'elle. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses joues. Il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait espéré connaitre, mais elle… Elle ne savait pas.

Les secondes passèrent. Elle espérait toujours qu'elle rêvait. Mais il était pourtant bien présent devant lui. Physiquement, au moins.  
Puis, il lui sembla qu'il se calmait, tout doucement, effet qu'elle attribua au métabolisme. Il allait foutre son foie en l'air, en continuant comme ça. Il l'était sans doute déjà. Son regard à lui était absent, son regard à elle se promena sur son épaule, blessée.

Il fallait nettoyer ça. Elle allait s'infecter méchamment, si elle ne faisait rien. Les tremblements avaient diminués, c'était bien visible, et c'était surtout réconfortant. Elle sentit un poids un moins. Ses pupilles étaient encore dilatées mais c'était peut-être elle qui affabulait : elles lui semblaient avoir repris une forme plus ou moins normale.

Elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, il la regarda. Tout de suite, l'incompréhension, suivie de la douleur, puis la haine, enfin la honte, se bousculèrent sur ses pupilles qu'il gardait fixées sur elle. Ca avait été comme un film sous-titré, elle avait su tout lire en un quart de seconde.

Elle, elle avait été soulagée, attristée, apeurée puis indécise. Peut-être il avait lu aussi. Elle avait l'habitude de ses changements radicaux, elle le connaissait lunatique, mais elle sentit tout de même son cœur rater un battement. Il la considérait. Mais est-ce qu'il la voyait ?

Ils étaient maintenant séparés d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, et s'étonna d'être dans son appartement. Il reporta son attention sur la paire d'yeux bleus affolés devant lui elle ne bougeait plus, elle attendait.

Il hallucinait, alors… Enfin. Si c'était le prix à payer pour l'avoir, il était partant. Se bourrer de comprimés pour ne plus ressentir la douleur et ne plus la voir avec l'autre, il n'y voyait plus aucun problème. Maintenant qu'il y était. Sa présence valait bien un flacon de Vicodine. Et qu'aura-t-il, s'y s'en avale deux ? Il devait essayer.

Jamais il n'aurait du croire qu'elle serait là quand lui ne serait plus lui, c'est-à-dire quand lui serait clean. Il avait souffert, faillit replonger tant et tant de fois, s'en était empêcher, juste pour elle, pour que dalle. Elle l'avait oublié, petit à petit. Pourquoi y avoir cru ? Reprendre ses comprimés, revoir ses petits amis, qui jamais ne lui ont tourné le dos, aurait fallu le faire bien plus tôt !

Il posa sa main libre sur son poignet. Il voulait la blesser autant qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir. Mais il ne parvint qu'à soupirer. Mais peut-on faire mal à une hallucination ? Il voulait lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. Qu'elle sente une fois ce que lui ressent tous les jours. Qu'elle gémisse de douleur au moins une fois ce qui lui gémit chaque minute. Il se haïssait, mais même maintenant il n'en avait pas la force. Il la haïssait.

Elle recula vivement de quelques centimètres quand elle perçut son regard. Elle ne le reconnut pas. Il n'y avait que de la haine. Des hurlements tus qu'elle n'avait jamais entendus. Longtemps, elle avait imaginé la scène, elle l'avait répétée, mais elle n'avait pas envisagé ça. Pourtant, c'était toujours dans ses regards qu'elle le comprenait. Ils l'avaient toujours trahi, traduisant ses pensées mille fois mieux que ses mots. Si comme on disait, les yeux étaient les fenêtres de l'âme, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'elle se recule.

Ce qu'elle fit. Mais elle attendait. Un geste de sa part, ou alors la certitude qu'il valait mieux partir d'ici, le laisser. Lui, il voulait crier. Lui hurler de partir, de l'abandonner, que son ancienne copine Vicodine valait bien mieux qu'elle. Elle, elle était toujours là, près de lui, non ? Il frissonna et ferma les yeux, de dépit. Jamais il n'y arriverait, et pourtant il sentait que c'était là la solution.

Indécise, elle analysait ses pupilles, ses gestes. Il fallait partir, ou fallait-il rester, l'aider ? Le laisser sur le carrelage froid et constellé de morceaux de verres ? Elle y pensait. Voulait-elle rester, ou tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de partir dans l'autre sens en hurlant ? Tout ça se bousculait dans sa tête Il avait l'air dans les vapes, il venait de fermer les yeux. Mais quand il les rouvrit, elle sut qu'il était bien là, présent. Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

Peut-être elle pourrait le récupérer ? Ils se laisseraient une chance, et… qui sait. Mais elle le connaissait si bien, jamais il ne se jetterait à l'eau. Elle l'avait tellement blessé tout à l'heure, il fallait toujours quelques jours pour qu'une de leur dispute se dilue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, se redemanda-t-elle encore. Elle attendait un geste de sa part ? N'importe quoi.

Il allait la repousser, prendre une Vicodine, lui intimer de partir. Elle prit mentalement une respiration. Elle ne devrait pas. Elle se rapprocha cependant de lui, posa sa main gauche sur son torse, attrapant le col de sa veste et à nouveau, mis ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrasse tout d'abord doucement, ne faisant qu'effleurer sa peau, abandonnant ses lèvres, puis les rattrapant. Si elle ne le forçait pas, ils se croiseront et se perdront une fois de plus.

Elle voulait qu'il se ressaisisse, qu'il n'ait jamais pris ces pilules, qu'il se relève, l'embrasse jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde haleine, qu'elle frôle l'asphyxie, qu'elle lui offre son dernier souffle. Elle avait peur, d'être rejetée, de le voir partir. Il devait le sentir, entendre les battements erratiques de son cœur. Elle s'accrochait à son col, puis le sentit réagir.

Il répondait faiblement en attrapant ses lèvres entre les siennes puis se fit plus brutal et l'embrassa plus fort. Il voulait crever, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il fantasmait sur un arrêt cardiaque. Une tachycardie. Il crevait de l'envie de crever entre ses lèvres.

Mais il tenait bon, toujours vivant. À moitié assis, elle mit un genou de chaque côté de lui et se pencha sur lui, lâchant son col et frôlant sa joue. Elle appuya leur baiser , le poussa le dos contre la baignoire. Il caressa sa chute de reins, passa sous le tissu. Elle menait la danse, mettant dans son baiser toute sa force, éradiquant sa peur et ses angoisses. Ses gestes étaient assurés, mais fébriles. Elle tremblait, autant que lui. Sa langue à lui rencontra enfin sa langue à elle et ils s'étouffèrent dans la bouche l'un de l'autre.


End file.
